bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kopaka (2001)
Kopaka was the Toa Mata of Ice on the island of Mata Nui. History Toa Mata Kopaka and the rest of his team were created on the island of Artakha. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened. The Toa were immediately told by Helryx of their destiny to be the guardians of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. The Toa were then trained by Hydraxon in combat. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape Spinax, Kopaka was the only one who succeeded in escaping Spinax by freezing him. On another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa's Kanohi and hid them across Daxia. Kopaka spent all day attempting to retrieve his Kanohi from a volcano. Lewa then realized they were to work together, and thusly did so. Tahu and Kopaka then allowed themselves to be captured by the Order at the fortress so they could get inside. There, they met with Helryx, First Toa of Water who agreed to tell them of their mission and their future. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were sent to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. Tahu and Kopaka then led the other Toa to the Codrex. After they entered it, the hatch sealed them inside, and the two Toa were forced to explain their situation to the others. They could not leave the Codrex, because the energy storm that now filled Karda Nui would kill them. They also told them that they had to enter Toa Canisters, since the Codrex could not support life. They remained in their Toa Canisters for thousands of years. They were actually shot up into the sky and fell down into the ocean. They were originally intended to land on Mata Nui, then make their way to Metru Nui and reverse Mata Nui's sleep. However, something went wrong, and the canisters just floated in the ocean for a thousand years. It wasn't until Takua collected the Toa Stones of Mata Nui that the Toa were summoned to Mata Nui's shores. Quest for the Masks Kopaka drifted in the ocean for one thousand years, until Takua recovered the six Toa Stones and summoned the Toa to Mata Nui. Soon after he was free of his Toa canister, Kopaka found Matoro hidden behind a boulder, watching him. He rescued the Matoran from a Nui-Rama and discovered the power of his Ice Sword. Matoro brought him to Ko-Koro and to Turaga Nuju who told him of the great masks. He soon met Pohatu (though Pohatu accidentally half-buried the Toa of Ice), and the two briefly worked together to gather the mutual goal of Kanohi. They found a mask of shielding at the place of far seeing and Kopaka claimed it. Kopaka preferred to work alone while he searched for the masks. They then saw a Kane-Ra bull with an infected Kanohi on its face and it attacked them. They then realized that the bull must have been guarding the mask. They succeded in trapping it by Kopaka grabbing Pohatu and vaulting over a chasm, making it fall in. Then Pohatu sealed the hole with giant boulders. During one incursion into Ko-Wahi, he found a beleaguered Takua and Matoro, under attack from a Muaka. He fought and defeated it, using many Kanohi and saving the chronicler. After he had collected all of his masks, he went to Kini Nui and joined the other Toa. He received a gold mask, and descended into Mangaia. He joined with Lewa and Gali to become Toa Kaita Wairuha. They defeated Makuta, at least for a time, and returned victorious to Mata Nui's surface. Bohrok Crisis During the Bohrok crisis, Kopaka worked to collect eight Krana from Kohrak. He managed to do so, along with the other Toa, and they ventured into the Bahrag's lair. While Tahu was exploring the Bohrok hive, the other five Toa were trapped in a tunnel, which was then flooded with lava. When Onua and Pohatu couldn't make a scratch on the wall, Lewa realized that it was an illusion, and led Kopaka and the others through the wall to comparative safety. The Toa entered the Bahrag's lair, and donned suits of Exo-Toa armor. The armor restricted their elemental powers, however, and they had to shed it to defeat the Bahrag. They combined their elemental powers, locking the Bahrag in a Protodermis prison. Even as the Bahrag were locked away, the final defense mechanism activated: plunging the Toa into tubes of Energized Protodermis. Toa Nuva When they emerged, they were no longer the Toa Mata. They were the Toa Nuva, with stronger armor, better weapons, and superior elemental control. As soon as they escaped the Bahrag's lair, the Toa tested their new powers--against each other. Kopaka, along with Tahu, came out on top. They ended with a stalemate. The Toa decided to separate, sacrificing their unity so they could go their own ways. Kopaka returned to Ko-Koro. Bohrok Kal Unfortunately, Mata Nui's peace didn't last long. The Bohrok Kal appeared, bent on defeating the Toa Nuva and rescuing the Bahrag. They stole the Toa Nuva's Nuva Symbols, which made the key to the Bahrag's prison. Kopaka, gliding down a bridge of ice, lost his elemental powers, and almost plunged to his doom. Fortunately, Turaga Nuju was there to save him. He, along with the other Toa Nuva, followed the Bohrok Kal to the Bahrag's prison. There, he channeled his power into his symbol, overloading the Kal's elemental powers and defeating them. Mask of Light "Rahkshi; washed and chilled." Kopaka returned to Ko-Wahi, guarding it alone. When Takua and Jaller came searching for the Toa of Light, Kopaka reluctantly let them follow him. When the Rahkshi attacked, however, Kopaka defended them fiercely. He sent them down Mount Ihu's slopes on his shield, then followed them on his Ice Swords. Kopaka then knocked the Rahkshi into a lake with an ice blast, then froze the lake over. He then left the two Matoran, tending to the damaged Ko-Koro. Kopaka returned to help Takua again, however, in Onu-Koro. He froze the infected Tahu, carrying him to safety. He then combined his Ice powers with the Fire powers in Tahu's sword, partially healing his infection. Kopaka left again, this time to rescue Onua and Pohatu, who were trapped in Onu-Wahi. He rescued them, and the three of them defended Takua and Jaller at Kini Nui. Kopaka was present when Takanuva defeated Makuta, and when Metru Nui was rediscovered. Voya Nui When the Toa Nuva returned to Metru Nui, they learned a terrible truth from Turaga Dume - Mata Nui was dying, and the Toa Nuva had to go to Voya Nui and recover the Mask of Life. Kopaka and the other Toa Nuva journeyed to Voya Nui, where they found the Piraka enslaving the Matoran there. They fought the Piraka, and nearly won, but they were defeated by Brutaka. They were imprisoned, and their masks and weapons taken away. The Voya Nui Resistance Team managed to rescue them, however, and they returned to Metru Nui. They had one more errand to do, however... The Toa Nuva sneaked into the Great Temple and stole a scroll containing a list of things they needed to do to reawaken Mata Nui. First of all, they awakened the Bohrok and restored the island of Mata Nui to its former state. Secondly, the Toa Nuva attempted to get the Staff of Artakha from the island of Odina, but failed, as The Shadowed One had sold the staff to the island of Xia in exchange for weapons. On the way, the Toa Nuva forced Roodaka to transform the Rahaga back into the Toa Hagah, and continued to Xia. When there, Onua Nuva came across a Makuta named Icarax, who stole the Staff of Artakha, and are currently pursuing him. Later, the Toa Nuva followed Icarax to the realm of Karzahni, where all the Toa but Gali were defeated. After the realm was destroyed by a Nova Blast unleashed by Gali, Kopaka was revived and is now journeying with Tahu to a chain of southern island where they need to stop several active volcanoes. He was then teleported by Botar to Daxia where he saw the Staff of Arthaka being used to restore the Universe to its former aspect. They later went to Artakha and were given new weapons. Karda Nui ]] In Karda Nui, the six Toa Nuva split into two teams. Tahu, Gali, and Onua went down to the Swamp of Secrets in search of a special item that could help Mata Nui, while Kopaka, Lewa, and Pohatu stayed back to help the Matoran. When the three Toa started to battle against the Makuta, Kopaka was defeated by Vamprah, who used his Avsa to drain Kopaka's energies. Kopaka then flew over to a Shadow Matoran village and takes Kirop hostage. The Toa then wait for Kirop to awaken and begin a discussion about a planned attack on the Makuta's Shadow Leech Hive. As expected, Kirop flew to the hive, leading the three Toa straight to it. After they broke in, Kopaka and Solek confronted Mutran. Solek was knocked unconscious quickly and Kopaka had faked defeat at the hands of Mutran's mental powers. When given the chance he then struck back and froze Mutran. Then Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah arrived and defeated them. The Makuta held them hostage for a short time, but were rescued by Pohatu and Toa Ignika, who had destroyed the Shadow Leech Hive. The Makuta, with Icarax now in Karda Nui, then launched an assault on the sole remaining Av-Matoran Village, only to find out no one was there. By the time they realized it, Kopaka and his team had taken the third Keystone from their lair and ambushed the Makuta. Antroz almost destroyed Kopaka's armor, but the tide changed when Ignika joined in and defeated Icarax by devolving him back into a biomechanical being. After Antroz's armor was pierced, the Makuta retreated following a Nova blast of Shadow released by Mutran. After following the Makuta, Kopaka and the others arrived in the Swamp of Secrets just in time to freeze Antroz's oncoming Shadow blast. They then joined with the other Toa Nuva for the final battle against the Makuta. He was going to ride the Jetrax T6, but Antroz hijacked it. Soon later, during a battle, Kopaka retrieved back the Jetrax T6. The Awakening Personality Kopaka was serious, cold and analytical. He was a loner, preferring to go solo instead of teaming up. He would often be in rivalry with Tahu, their elements reflecting their different and conflicting natures. Although Kopaka oftenly displayed his cold side and to many it seemed like it was all there was in him. But if one would take the time to look a little deeper into his character, it would find a loyal guardian with a caring heart who was willing to risk everything to protect his home, Matoran, Turaga, and his Brother and Sister Toa. Pohatu was possibly Kopaka's closest friend, because when Pohatu was thought dead, it was the only time Kopaka openly showed emotions. Powers and Equipment Akaku.|left]] Toa Mata Kopaka controlled the element of Ice. He wore the Kanohi Akaku and wielded an Ice Sword and an Ice Shield. Toa Nuva When Kopaka became a Toa Nuva, he gained a greater control over his element. He also wore the Akaku Nuva, which was stronger than the normal Akaku. He wielded two Ice Blades, normally doubled up as one long blade (unusual, as the other Toa Nuva held one weapon in each hand), and an enchanced version of the Ice Shield. His swords also functioned as skis. In the movie BIONICLE: Mask of Light, Takua and Jaller used Kopaka Nuva's shield as a mini sled. Toa Nuva Phantoka on Kopaka.|right]] As a Phantoka he was still technically a Toa Nuva. He was equipped with a Midak Skyblaster with a Blizzard Blade on it, and wore an enhanced version of the Akaku Nuva, the great mask of X-Ray Vision. Unlike some of the other Toa Nuva, Kopaka has changed very little. He still prefers to fight alone, given the opportunity, though he knows it’s not a wise tactic against the Makuta. He is not at all happy about going into battle with Solek, feeling that exposing Matoran to danger is the last thing a responsible Toa should do. He and Tahu have settled many of their differences and Kopaka now fills the role of deputy leader of the team. Trivia * Kopaka was the first of the Toa Mata to recover a Kanohi. * Greg Farshtey has stated that he personally likes Kopaka the most. He finds him the best character to write about. * According to Solek, Kopaka once fought and defeated three dozen Zyglak on his own. * In Dark Mirror, Kopaka was killed by Toa Lesovikk during the Battle for the Coliseum. * In The Kingdom, Kopaka helped Tahu and Jaller drive off Rahkshi that killed both Pohatu and Hewkii during the evacuation. Set information Kopaka *The set contains 33 pieces. *The set number is 8536. Kopaka Nuva *The set number is 8571. *The set contains 42 pieces. Toa Kopaka (Phantoka) *Kopaka's piece count as a Phantoka is 54 *Kopaka's set number as a Phantoka is 8685 Category:Toa Category:Toa Mata Category:Toa Nuva Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice Category:Akaku Wearers Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2008 Category:Matoran Universe